head boy and girl
by poppywolf32
Summary: hermione and draco are head boy and girl and have got told to marry can they do this how will her friend deal with it and his
1. prologue

prologue

hermione site in the kicthen of the burrow look thro her books from her year at hogwarts

ms. weasley- i think its great you are going back to finsh school

ron walk in

ron- you know you dont have to i still thinking about

a owl come in drop a letter to hermione and left it had one more letter to deilver

\- thats odd normally theyonly deilver one at a time

hermione open her letter it was from ministry of magic

it read

 _dear hermione_

 _would you please meet me kingsley shackebolot_

 _at the ministry of magic at my office at 10:00 am tomorrow_

 _will see you soon_

the letter out loud

mr weasley walk inand said will take you to the appointment

you may be a little early i have a busy day tomorrow with the deatheater alot of them torture the muggle

hermione- thats fine

* * *

at malfoy manor

drco-i want to go back a finsh school

\- i hope your father did not mess that up for you

owl drop a letter on draco lap he open it read

 _dear draco_

 _would you please meet me kingsley shackebolot_

 _at the ministry of magic at my office at 10:00 am tomorrow_

 _will see you soon_

draco read the letter out loud

draco-i gess we will find out tomorrow

\- i will go with you

draco-good

* * *

 **next day**

hermione was siting outside the office 9:30am waiting working on some home that she got early so she know what was going on in class

kingsley walk out

kingsley- you early why dont you come in and what are you working on ?

hermione- thank you homework i got from the professor at hogwarts

kingsley- there one more person we are waiting on

hermione site and did homework unlit the doorbell ring at 10:00am

she rush to put her book way she look to she who was coming in the door

she got a pit in her stomach it was draco

kingsley -everyone please site

every one did

kingsley- so why i ask you both here is draco i understand you would like to go back to hogwart this year

draco- yes i would but i dont see why granger as anything to do with that

hermione just was takin it in

kingsley- me and some of the ministry and the professor agree that you and ms granger would get marry before school start and that you can go back

hermione yelled - **what**

draco look at her

draco-her why her

kingsley-becuase she will put you in your place and it a order you both have to do it and there must be a baby in hermione growing before the school done or it off to azkadan

hermione-i think we can have a understanding

draco-thats a start you can stay with me at the manor my mom will not mind

hermione- want about your dad

draco-he is in azkaban all ready mom dose not talk to him

hewrmione -want about school

kingsley-you both are head boy and girl so you two will have your own dorm and everything

* * *

i do not own any thing but the story line not the charcter please reveiw i will try to up load once a week


	2. malfoy manor

they meet narissa outside the office

narissa-how did it go ?

draco-me and granger are to be marry and i can go to hogwart

narissa look at the brown hair brush hair girl oh

narissa- who is this

draco-this is granger

hermione-hermione is my first name

narrissa-draco you my want to start using her first name

draco- do you mind if she stay with us for the summer

narissa-no i dont but you two are not sharing a room

hermione -im fine with that

draco-me to lets go

hermione -i need to go back to the burrow to get my thing

narissa- we can have muffin do it that way noone will ask anything

hermione-that sound good im sure if ron and harry found out they would flip

draco-i know they would

narrissa-lets go

* * *

 **malfoy manor**

narrissa walk in first then hermione and draco

draco-i can show you to your room

hermione look nervous

hermione- thanks

her room was a soft pink with a four post bed and a siting area and a study area

draco-if you dont like the color you can change it my room right next to your we will be sharing to bathroom so please knock the bathroom right here

hermione- its nice thank you

Draco- i know its a big change but if you need anything let me know im going to try to make this work

Hermione- I'm going to try my hardest to

after a pause

Hermione-do you have a library

Draco-yes i will show a little later

they heard a pop and muffin the house elf had all of Hermione things

Hermione-thank you

muffin-I was not seen

Draco-that's good

Hermione-good I don't want to talk them

Draco-you should send them a owl and tell them you will not be back for the summer

I will

she wrote harry, Ron and Ginny the same letter

 _I will be gone for the summer I work on a project for Kingsley_

 _please no question love you all_

* * *

i do not own any thing but the story line not the charcter please reveiw i will try to up load once a week


	3. digon alley

the next couple of day they did not talk at all

Hermione was in the library and Draco and Hermione look up

Draco-we got a owl for the ministry

Hermione- what dose it say

Draco-we need to get marry by the first of next month

Hermione- what

Draco- that what I said my mother said she would help and you can have any can of wedding you want

Hermione-I want a small wedding I will start on that tomorrow

Draco-what are you working on ?

Hermione - ancient runes I can not get this runes I have know idea what it is

Draco look at it

Draco-I know that one I seen it some where in here

Hermione- really

Draco- yes I will it for you in the morning oh my mother would like to talk to you she is in the kitchen I will walk with you

Hermione-thank you

* * *

in the kichthen

narissa was working on a potion

and as they walk in the potion blow up

narissa- dam it

hermione- what are you making ?

narissa-a potion call bounding it will let you and draco call and talk to each other with out no one know

draco-mom do you think we need it

narissa-it will help at hogwart but i need to start over can you two go to diagon alley

hermione-i would not mind i need something any way

draco- i will go toi need to get some more sleeping potion

Narcissa- okay I will make you a list of what I need

Draco-You can make a list to of what you need and meet you back here in a half hour

Hermione-okay

* * *

a hour later they were in diagon alley

Draco look over at Hermione coughing

Draco- you okay

Hermione- first time using floo powder

Draco- let get something to drink first what do want

Hermione- butter beer a cool one if you don't mind I not had one in a long time

Draco-that's fine we can get two to go

Hermione- great

they got the butterbeer to go

Hermione-what store do you want to start with

Draco-let start with the thing we need to get for potions

Hermione- okay can we stop at flourish blotts

Draco-yes we can

they walk to the apothecary shop Draco see that Hermione was look at nice pewter cauldron

Draco- you going to get it

Hermione- no its to much

started walking again

Draco- what kind of wedding would you like ?

Hermione- I want a white dress and daisy flower and just close family

not my parent they still don't remember me you

Draco- I would like to do the wedding bond

Hermione- what is that

Draco-so you and me would be bond for life you can tell me you need me thro your mind and so can you I think it would be good

Hermione - oh so we would stay to together until we pass

Draco- yea but I think the ministry want us to stay to together

Hermione- yes I think so to

they enter the apothecary shop

shop keeper-how can i help you

Draco hand over all 3 list

Draco- we need all of this

shop keeper-if you can come back in a half hour i will have it ready

Draco- that fine

they walk out

Draco- i need a new wand do you want to come or go to the book

Hermione - I'm going to be to take a lot of time

* * *

Draco enter the wand shop there was a young men he said hello I'm jack

Draco-who are you

Jack-oh Mr. ollivander was my uncle I toke over the shop

Draco-where did you study

Jack- the Untied states im use different cores what is your name

Draco- Draco

Jack- is your last name Malfoy

Draco- yes

jack-okay I got this new wand I just made

jack went to the back came back handed to Draco light lite the room

Jack- that was easy

Draco-can you tell me about it

Jack- its 10 inches and cedar and the core is thunder bird tail

Draco- what dose that mean

Jack-its the most loyal wand ever if some one duel you and you lose they cant win your wand it will not do any spell for them the only the person who tying to keep you safe

Draco-that good

Jack- and it will sing if danger is coming

Draco- that wow

* * *

i do not own any thing but the story line not the charcter please reveiw i will try to up load once a week really hope everyone enjoy this story


	4. getting to know each other

part 2 of get to know each other

* * *

Draco went to the book shop did not see Hermione a started looking she was walking around the coner

hermione- did you get wand

Draco- yes

Hermione-good let me pay for this books and we can go back to the apothercary shop

they walk to the shop keeper

the shop keeper- the will be one gallon

Hermione was looking in her bag for her money draco just payed it

Hermione look up at him they walk outside

Hermione- you did not have to pay for my books that i got money

Draco-you are going to be my wife and I'm going to take care of you

Hermione- what if i want to work ?

Draco - thats fine

they walk in the apothercary shop the

shop keeper - there ready

Draco- how much

hermione look around they left the shop

Hermione -do you want to get some lunch before we go back

Draco- yeah were do you want to eat ?

Hermione- there a good fish and chips place right next to leaky couldron

Draco- What is fish and chip is it a muggle thing

Hermione- yes do you mind?

Draco-no i will need to get use to some muggle stuff

* * *

Hermione got a big smile the walk to the restaurant they sat down someone got there order

Draco- so if we want the marrage to work we need to get to know each other

Hermione-where you what to start

Draco- what is your fav color

Hermione-burnt red you

Draco- green you ask

Hermione-where would you like to live

Draco- close to the ocean you

Hermione- i love the ocean i love pick upi seashells

Draco- we can get a house on the beach when we done with hogwart my grandfather left my a vault we can use some of that money

Hermione-how many children would you like

Draco- as many as you want to have you

Hermione- i dont know

Draco- i would like to do a bonding at the wedding

Hermione - whats that?

Draco- so I'm give 100% of myself to you are you give 100% to me you would be able to tell

if you are in danger just by your mind and i would know where you are

Hermione- that huge can i think about ?

Draco- i know and yes now i a big thing to ask that i will want to know

Hermione- what is it ?

Draco- have you had sex you dont have to tell me if you dont what to

Hermione- no i have not you

Draco- no pureblood thought it very disrespectful to have sex before you are marryed

Hermione- really

there food came they started eating when they got done Draco payed and they went back to the manor

* * *

 **i do not own any thing but the story line not the charcter please reveiw i will try to up load once a week**


	5. wedding planning

chapter 6

the next day lunch

narissa- we need to get the date of the wedding

Hermione- and we do it on the the month saturday

narissa- thats 29 and we dont have much time it the 7 all ready

Hemione- i know we need to get busy with it

Draco- do you want any friends there ?

Hermione- Ginny

Draco- okay i would like pansy and blaise

Hermione- okay

Draco- have you thought about the wedding bond ?

Hermione- i have read up on it and can i ask why you want that ?

Draco- mother can we go for a walk in the gardens

Narissa- but in 2 hours we need go look for a dress

Hermione- we will be back

* * *

in the gardens they found a spot to sit by the pond

Draco- so i have all way like you i hate to see you with any one else the reason i call you

m word was me say i live you i hate myself every time i call you it i want to kill my

aunt when she was hurting you but i could not because if i did that the dark lord

would kill you and my mother

Hermione- so you love me from the start ?

Draco-yes i do love you

Hermione hugs him he hugs her back then with a pop they were a part about a foot a part

Hermione- what happen

another pop

muffin- no hug until wedding no kissing

Draco- we have a babysitter sorry

Hermione- can we hold hands ?

muffin-yes

Hermione-fine we can walk back

Draco hold his hand for Hermione grab it as she did he felt how soft her hand was

Hermione- there is one muggle thing i want for the wedding

Draco-what is it

Hermoine-a wedding ring and engagment ring

Draco-done

Hermione- really

Draco- yes

* * *

a hour later Hermione was trying on wedding dress at a madam malkin

the first dress was hot pink a fluffy

Narssia- no

Hermione- i agree do you have something in white ?

malkin- one thing i will go get here try this on

it was a vomit color green dress

Narissa- you do not have to try that thing on

Hermione- thank you

he came back it was white lace long sheeves wich was fine she like to hide her scars

she tryed it on and came out

Narissa- i love that one do you like

Hermione- i love it

* * *

later that day Hermione in her room with the door open Draco walk by a hears some blows up run in her room

Draco- are you okay

Hermione - no my cauldron blow up

Draco look down and part were all over the room

Hermione- i cant make my sleeping potion now

Draco- i made some i have extra until you get a new one

Hermione- thank you

Draco- not a problem

that night after dinner hermione went to her room and found a little box on her pillow she open it was a three dimond engament ring she put it on and run in Draco home and give him a big hug and with a pop they were a foot a part again

Hermione- i love the ring

Draco with a big smile

Draco- im glad you like i pick it out today

Hermione - i cant wait to give you a real hug with out the pop

Draco- me to we got 22 day left here i was going to ring you this but you are here so here

that potion

Hermione- thank you and good night

Draco-good night and love you

Hermione- love you to

Draco- now im not going to be able to sleep

Hermione was laying in bed got a letter from Draco that flow in her home we got 22 day before we can hug i cant wait good night

* * *

i do not own any thing but the story line not the charcter please reveiw i will try to up load once a week

it may take a little long to post more i got a lot im posting to my lap top not work and try to post be for it getting fix but there more to come


	6. meeting friends

chapter 6

next couple of day Hermione and Narissa made a lot of wedding plans and got every thing ready Hermione and Draco would walk in the garden every day hold hands get to know each other making plans for after school and for a baby as the minstry what them to and every night she got a letter from Draco with how many day were left they were down to 19 days

when they were walking in the gardens

Hermione- i sent a letter to Ginnny she meeting me tomorrow

Draco- do you want me to go ?

Hermione- no

Draco- okay will be fine on your own ?

Hermione- yes

Draco- where you going to meet her ?

Hermione- were we got the fish and chip

Draco- oh is she going to stay swith us until the wedding

Hermione- i dont know

Draco- okay oh Blaise and pansy are coming tomorrow about lunch time pansy been bug

Blaise to come

Hermione -are they togather?

Draco- no they not togather there cousins and there parents are gone on holiday

Hermione- oh so are they staying ?

Draco-yes but they have there own rooms here and if Ginny will to if she stays

Hermione- oh i thought we have to share a room

Draco- we have 20 bedroom and 20 house elf bedroom even tho we dont have that many

house elfs

Hermione- how many do you have

Draco- 6 but we only need 3 but my mother did not what to let them go

Hermione- why

Draco- because she want to make sure they are treated right she hate how my father treated

Dobby

Hermione- really

Draco-yes but right now mother got them all busy with the wedding

Hermione- i bet i really like your mother

Draco- she really happy and like you and glad that im happy even if i did get in trouble for

the hug the other night

Hermione- i hope not to much

Draco- no i told her what happen and she did not mind

the next day

* * *

about lunch time in the kitchen

Hermione- Im going to meet Ginny now

Draco- okay be safe

Hermione - i will

with a pop she was gone

Draco-MUFFIN

muffin pop in

Muffin- yes master Draco

Draco- can you keep a eye one Hermione for me

Muffin- yes

Draco-dont let her see you

with a pop she was gone

in the restaurant ginny and hermione sit down and Hermione start tell her what the minstry said and how evey thing been after a few mintues Ron walk up

Ron- i know i would find you here i what to know whats going on right now

Hermione- im not telling you

Ron- why

Hermione- because i dont what to Muffin

pop muffin was there

Hermione- Ginny do you want to come with me

Ginny -yes

Hermione- muffin you know were to take me and Ginny

with a pop they were gone and standing in the kitchen of malfoy manor

Draco- are you okay

Pansy run up to hermione and give her a big hug

Pasny- i cant wait for the wedding

Hermione- thank you and yes im fine every one this is Ginny Draco can we go talk in the

* * *

gardens

Draco- thats fine

as they walk hold hands like normal

Hermione- Ron show up

Draco- did he try to hurt you

Hermione- no but he was mad that i would not tell him what was going on

Draco- oh he is a jerk

Hermione- and i thought about what you asked and i will do the marriage bond

Draco look at with a big smile and give her a huge hug this time there was no pop to move them a part they just stand there holding each other when they let go

Draco- i cant belive muffin dont move us a part

Hermione- i know it was nice tho

Draco- i cant wait for teh wedding

Hermione- me to how many more days

Draco- 18

Hermione- can we have the wedding here in the gardens by the koi pond

Draco- anything you want there is one thing want to talk about

Hermione- what is that

Draco- the bonding for the wedding we will have to have sex right after we walk down the

aisle in my or your room

Hermione- your room and i did do alot of reading on it

Draco why dose that not shock me

Hermione-Draco you the only person that truely hurt me by callling me mudblood

you are the only person i thought of in school

Draco- I'm so sorry

Hermione- i know lets get back to the manor

* * *

i do not own any thing but the story line not the charcter please reveiw i will try to up load once a week


	7. sorry

chapter 7

the next two weeks everyone to know each other and help with wedding stuff the boy were

play on the brooms and draco and hermione were taking daliy walk in the gardens get to know each other making plans and hold hands pansy and ginny were getting along 4 night before the wedding Hermione was almost out of sleeping potion she decided not to take she want to save it for the night before the wedding so she laid in her bed she got her note from Draco good night and 4 more days cant wait she try to sleep but she could not sleep so about 1 clock in the morning she decided to take a bath she knock answered she open the door the door the light was on but seen no one and yelled out Draco name a couple of time to bath was huge and there was still water in it a bubble in it and she got undress and when she take offher panties that when she heard

Draco- what are you doing

Hermione look at the bath draco was get out and was naked

Hermione- i was going to take a bath

she trun around she he did not see much draco was walking closer and closer

Draco - it okay i was under the water i could not sleep

Hermione- me to

Draco- okay to look we got three days before we see eachother naked

hermione turn and look up into his icey gray eyes and his hand was going from her shoulder to her arm but he stop at her scar

Draco- we both have scar from the war

Hermione- do you mind i could not get unscared

Draco- it a part of who you are look at my scar it the dark mark

she look down

Draco-do you care

Hermione- no i dont did you have choice ?

Draco- not really

draco went in for a kiss with a pop they there a foot a part with clothes on and anther

pop muffin pop in

Muffin- you know better Draco and she was naked and you to what where you thinking im

your mother you will be in trouble

Draco- can i say anything

Muffin- no go to bed both of you good night

they did as there were told she got a letter now im not going to sleep

she sent a letter back to Draco me to i can wait to be your wife i love your touch and i love that you dont care about my scar


	8. wedding

chapter 9

this chapter is a little racey and hot so you are warned i hope every one likes it i do own the

* * *

the day before the wedding hermione was get ready for the wedding by wax , shaving and what nots she had the bath to her herself all day after she finsh her and ginny and pansy were talk in the living room

Pansy-'this manor is as change a lot it is a lot more it more bright'

Ginny-'really'

Pansy- when the dark lord it was very dark but let not talk about that i bet hermione is nervous'

about tomorrw

Hermione-i excited i seen draco naked by accident the other night

Pansy- what

Ginny-oh my god

Pansy- how

hermione told them what heppend

the morning of the wedding

every one was busy do thing and being told by narcissa what to do all but Hermione who had to stay in her room until the wedding muffin was bring her what ever she need

* * *

when the wedding started

hermione started walking do the aisle all see had eyes for was draco she did not even see all thing they put up or kinglsey are any body she just seen him a when she got to him they toke hands and kingsley start the wedding

Kingsley-we are have a wedding bonding more commonly know as handfesting

take both hand he wave his wand

ribbons wrap around there hands she look up at draco who was smiling she smile at him

Kingsley- draco will you share in hermione pain and seek to alleviate it

Draco-i will

Kingsley-Hermione will you share in hermione pain and seek to alleviate it

Hermione- i will

Kingsley-And so the binding is made

more ribbons wrap around there hands

Kingsley-Draco will you share in hermione laughter and look for the brightness and the positive

in her

Draco- i will

Kingsley-Hermione will you share in Draco laughter and look for the brightness and the positive

in him

Hermione-i will

Kingsley-And so the binding is made

more ribbons wrap around there hands

Kingsley-Draco will you share in Hermione burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union

Draco-i will

Kingsley-Hermione will you share in Draco burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union

Hermione-i will

Kingsley- And so the binding is made

more ribbons wrap around there hands

Kingsley- Draco will you share in Hermione dreams

Draco-i will

Kingsley-Hermione will you share in Draco dreams

Hermione-i will

Kingsley- And so the binding is made

more ribbons wrap around t

Kingsley- Draco will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?

Draco- i will

Kingsley- Hermione will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this

union

Hermione- i will

Kingsley- And so the binding is made

no ribbons this time

Kingsley-Draco will you honor Hermione as an equal in this union

Draco- i will

Kingsley- Hermione will you honor Draco as an equal in this union

Hermione- i will

Kingsley-this is bonding now Draco will say his plege to Hermione now only Draco has a plege

Draco- I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own.  
I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup.  
I pledge that your name will aways be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night.  
I promise to honor you above all others.  
Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage.  
This is my wedding vow to you.

Draco pull a ring out of his packet and put on her finger

Draco- with is ring im bonded to you with all my heart im bonded to you

Kingsley-and now you may kiss the bride

they kiss and Draco and whisper

Draco-let apparate to my room

Hermione-yes

they turned to everyone and started walking and then they apparate to his room

* * *

in Draco room he grab hermione and started kissing her she did back her hand were in his hair and his hand were unzipping her dress and it was on the floor he found she was wearing a corset she was unbutton his shirt his jacket was on the floor all ready and so now was his shirt her hand were all over him he love the way this felthe got her corset off the next thing she was back up to the wall and all she had on was her panties and she was trying to get Draco pants off he left her leg up an round him and carry her over to his bed and his pants were off with his boxer and her panties were off he put her on the bed he was on top and was kissing his way down to her breast with one hand he was playing with one and the other he was sucking on she was grabing the blanketshe was moving down even more and he found she shaved her pussy he lick what was shaved adn made his way to her cilt she was moaning in pleasure

Hermione- i want you

he made his way back up

Draco-i want you are you ready

Hermione-YES

he push him himself in her her hand were on his back her nail dig in to him they were both moaning

a hour later

Hermione had her head on his chest he was rubbing her back

Draco-Maybe we should go back and see ever body

Hermione- i would like to stay her but you are right

Draco- we can sleep like this tonight if you want

Hermione- i would like that very much

Draco- i love your hand on me

Hermione- i love your touch

they got dress went to the living ginny and blaise were sit next to each other and pansy was talk to narcissa

Pansy look at them

Pansy- did not think we see you at all to day

Hermione -we thought it be nice to come down

Ginny- do you mind if i stay the summer

Narcissa- no i dont mind there not much left and you can tell your mom were you are and she

can come talk to me if she like

Ginny- thanks i dont what to go back

Hermione- why

Ginny- harry back with cho

Hermione- im sorry

Pansy- you can stay we me and blaise

Blasie- i dont think that a good idea

Pansy- why

Ginny-we like each other

Narcissa- well we have a few day before you two go home


	9. getting school stuff

Chapter 9

I do not own harry potter

* * *

next few day Hermione and Draco were making plans to go do something fun they just did not know what Draco really want to show some thing from his world. Hermione want to show from her world. Then a owl come for Hermione she read it

Dear Hermione

headmistress you and Mr. Draco where marred and here at hogwarts

would like know what you would like the be call and if you want the other

people would call you please replay soon

She show the letter to Draco he read it

Draco- "what do you want to be call"

Hermione- "i don't know"

Draco "do you want to be call Ms Malfoy"

Hermione "I'm not sure I want to let people to know about us"

Draco "why"

Hermione "the drama"

Draco "oh are you ashamed of me"

Hermione "no but I don't want to think about what harry or ron would do to you"

Draco "i think I can handle them"

Hermione " I don't know lets think about it"

* * *

they walk in the kitchen

Narcissa "thank you Ginny I been trying to get this potion right all summer"

Ginny "no problem I like potions"

with a pop Molly show up

Molly "what is going on"

looking around the room

Narcissa "lets go to the living room and talk"

Ginny told here mother everything that been going on

molly agreed to let Ginny stay

Narcissa " I will get her school list "

Molly "i can manage"

Narcissa "she been help me with the potion I need to make"

Molly "oh"

Narcissa "I been keep track of the help she been give me i well pay her by paying her school thing"

Molly "oh that's good so it money she earned"

* * *

Next week they got there note from Hogwarts with the list of thing they need for school

Ginny "look I made perfect"

Blaise and pansy were still there to and they both made perfect to

Draco and Hermione made head boy and girl

Pansy "Mrs Malfoy when do you want to go shopping"

Narcissa "we will go tomorrow so it will not be crowd and I need to take 5 of you"

Draco "that be fine I need to pick up a few thing"  
Narcissa "every one give me your list I going to make a master list so I can just ask the shop keeper"

everyone okay

Draco "Blaise you want some guy time"

Pansy "the three of us can have some girl time"

Blaise "sound good"

Narcissa "im getting Ginny some new robes but by the look of it all 3 of you need new robes

they change the dress code for girls the skirts have to be longer by three inches"

Pansy "after that can we have some girl time?"

Narcissa "yes"

the next day they went to Diagon alley by floo powder they split up the girls went with Narcissa

the boy went off to do something the girls got the new uniforms then Narcissa let them go

the girls were having fun a laughing with each other they really enjoy each other

Pansy "so Ginny whats going on with you a Blaise I see the way he looks at you"

Ginny "for now we getting to know each other"

Pansy "oh I was hope for something more juicy"

Ginny "sorry pans"

Pansy "so Hermione how are thing with Draco?

Hermione "great"

Pansy "how is it sleeping in the same bed with him ?

Hermione "pans we don't sleep in the some bed most nights"

Pansy "i know it he dose love you tho"

Hermione "how do you know"

Pansy "just like I know Blaise love Ginny"

Ginny "what"

Pansy "look the boy never truly like me so they told me very thing"

Hermione "oh"

they enjoy the day talking and make plans after school they enjoy the day very much

soon they meet back up


	10. zoo

Chapter 10

* * *

When they got home it was late so they had dinner and went to bed when Hermione walk in her room there was a cauldron sitting on her bed with a bow on and on it was a note love Draco

so she walk into Draco and give him a hug

Hermione "thank you for the gift"

Draco "your welcome"

Hermione " I did not get you anything"

Draco "that okay I got it for marrying me a trying to make this work"

Hermione "honestly it better then being with Ron"

Draco "really"

Hermione "yeah his hands are greasy"

she made a face

Draco laughed "you don't like that"

Hermione "no I don't"

Draco "how about you and me share a room from now on?

Hermione " I wake up screaming sometimes"

Draco "that's okay I wake up in a cold sweat"

Hermione "from the war"

Draco "yes"

Hermione "okay we can try"

Draco "it a start"

Hermione "yes it is"

they got in to there pajamas and slip into his bed and fell asleep in the middle of the night Hermione started wake up screaming Draco hug her

Draco "it okay I'm right here"

he started rub her back and hold her she was crying

Draco "was this a bad one?

Hermione "yes"

Hermione was breathing hard

Draco "do you want to talk about it"

Hermione "not at the moment"

Hermione "I'm going to take a bath you can join me if you want"

Draco " I will"

he fellow her in to the bath he got undress as did she he notice she was rubbing her arm were her scares

where he walk over

Draco "was this part of your dream?

Hermione nodded yes she hug him

Hermione "she was on top of me curving my skin out you try to do something she hex you"

tear pouring down her face

Draco rubbing her back and hug her

Draco "you are safe and sound now I will not let anything happen to you again"

Hermione "really"

Draco "i will all way protect you all ways"

she clam down they got in the bath and they just cuddle in the warm bath water

* * *

the next day

it was a nice day out not to hot not to cold

they woke up in each other arm

Hermione "do you want to go to the zoo today?

Draco "sure why not"

Hermione "you cant wear your normal stuff"

Draco "why not"

Hermione "i got you something to wear"

Draco "okay as long as it long sleeved"

Hermione "it is have you seen me in short sleeved"

Draco "we both have something to hide I know"

they got dress and walk down

Pansy "Draco your in jeans whats going on"

Narcissa "yes what is going on ?

Draco " me and Hermione are going to the zoo"

Pansy "can we come to?

Blaise "pansy"

Draco "no me and Hermione need some time together"

Pansy "fine"

* * *

they left at the gate of the Landon zoo Hermione payed and they talk about the different animals

when they got to the farm part Hermione want to feed the animals Draco did not want to

Draco "you go on I will watch"

Hermione "okay"

she got some food for the goats and was in the fence in area someone started walk over

she look up

Hermione "hi Seamus"

Seamus "hi how are you"

Hermione "you going back to school this year?

Seamus "yes you"

Hermione "yes I'm head girl"

Seamus "that great what up with wedding ring around your finger"

so Hermione about her and Draco and that he was here with her and every thing

Seamus "are you happy"

Hermione "yes"

Seamus "i will see you at school"

Seamus walk over to Draco

Seamus "look I just want to know dose harry and ron know?

Draco "no she worried about way they would react"

Seamus "i will keep the secret"

Draco "thank you"

when she was done she wash her hand walk out they keep going and look at the animals

and talking Draco really like it when they were done it was time for dinner so they got something for dinner

when they got home everyone was in there room so they want to there room Draco toke out his wand and made music play and toke Hermione hand and they stated dancing for a hour then he kissed her and she kissed back her hand were in his hair his hands were pulling her closer and he put his hand under her shirt and left it up and next thing they know was they were naked on the bed kiss and have sex the next morning they look into each other eyes she thought good morning

Draco "did you say good morning in your head "

Hermione "yes"

Draco smiled "we truly bonded"


	11. train

i do not own anything harry potter

* * *

Chapter 11

later in the month Hermione was reading in the library Draco walk in a sat next to her

Draco "so how do you want to deal with going back?

Hermione "lets not tell anyone and see how it goes how that sound"

Draco "that sound good then we can see who we need to be careful around"

Hermione "right I don't trust Ron"

Draco "i agree with you"

next couple of week they all started packing for Hogwarts

when they got to the platform they there on the train Draco and Hermione sat in the head compartment

of the train and there was a table Hermione he was sit there write out the patrol for the prefect for the train the prefects were

Ginny Weasley

Neville longbuttom

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini

Anthony Goldstien

Padma Patil

Erine macmillan

Hannah Abbott

the trolley witch came in

witch "the head mistress ask me to tell you that she what to let ever one know who is the headboy and

girl at the feast so you two can go join your friends"

Draco " I will be in the slytherin compartment"

Hermione "i will be in the grffindor one"

Draco "see you at the feast"

he kiss her on the forehead

witch "do you have the patrol for the prefects?

Hermione "yes and here"

* * *

she went and sat in the compartment looking for Ginny

Ginny look up

Ginny "hello"

Hermione " hello"

Ginny "why are you not in the head compartment"

Hermione "the headmistress what to tell every one at the feast"

Ginny "that suck"

Hermione "yes it dose"

Ginny and we are the first ones here"

Hermione " I know"

soon young witches and wizards started coming

* * *

Draco was sitting

Pansy "what are you doing here should you be with"

Draco "the headmistress want to tell every one at the feast"

Pansy "oh"

Blaise "that sucks"

Draco "thank Blaise"

back with Hermione and Ginny

Harry and Ron come in

Harry "how was your summer"

Ron "yeah how was it"

Ginny "great"

Ron "what did you two do?

Hermione "work for the ministry"

Ron "what kind of work ?

Hermione "cant tell you"

Ron "why"

Harry "lay off"

Ron "fine"

Ron "me and harry had a nice relaxing summer"

Hermione "good for you"

soon the train started to move

Harry "Ginny how have you been"

Ginny "great"

Harry "where you helping Hermione"

Ginny "yes"

just then Seamus came in

Seamus " hi everyone as any one see Neville"

Hermione "no why"

Seamus "i just need to talk to him"

Hermione "i will help you"

Seamus "thanks"

Ginny "me to"

they left and walk around the train and talk to some of there friends looking for Neville they found Neville sitting by himself

Seamus "can we sit with you"

Neville "yes"

they sat

Ginny "How was your summer"

Neville "good my parents are doing better"

Hermione "how so"

Neville "they been asking how there baby boy is doing"

Hermione "so what dose that mean"

Neville "that the curse is coming to a end"

Ginny "will they ever get out"

Neville "i don't think so"

Hermione "do you think it from Bellatrix being kill"

Neville "i do"

they sat and talk for a long time Hermione I'm going for a walk she walk around not knowing what to do she want Draco but she knew she could not go see him that would raise a lot of eyes there was no one around next thing she knew she was up against a wall

Ron "why will you not what happen this summer"

Hermione "because I don't want to"

Ron "I'm your boyfriend you have to"

Hermione "no you are not now please leave me alone"

Pansy "Weaslby back off"

Ron " go way we are just talk"

Hermione push Ron away

and walk a way she walk pass Draco he gracefully put something in her hand she look at it

 _Meet me in head compartment 5 min_

after she read it sent on fire and was no more in 2 seconds

she walked there make sure no one was following her she was in the compartment Draco walk in about 2 seconds later close the door and the shades and lock the door and turned to Hermione she run to him and hug him

Draco "i missed you"

Hermione "i missed you to"

Draco "are you okay pansy told me about Ron"

Hermione "I'm okay I just needed you"

they held each other for a few minutes

Draco "Im sorry I was not there"

Hermione "its okay there was no harm done"

Draco "then why are you holding me a little hard then normal?

Hermione "i miss you I think this is going to be hard"

Draco "if we can get thro the year we will be fine now stay with Seamus"

Hermione "i love you"

Draco "I love you to now go"

* * *

i will be posting the new chapter one the 1 and 15 of the month all but this next week the next one will be on the 15


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione sat with Ginny and Seamus until they got to hogsmeade they all talk about the summer and how thing have change and what they thought the year would bring and when they got to carriage Ron hop on and so did they stay quiet for the ride Hermione can not wait to get to hogwarts soon they were there and could not wait to eat and go to sleep with Draco she really could not wait to be in his arm again she sat with her friend they wait for the first years to be sorted they got ten new witches and wizard and then the headmistress spoke

Mcgonagall "the headboy and girl is Hermione and Draco they will have there own dromedary

now you may eat"

they all ate and Ron lean over

Ron "Malfoy better not bully you"

Hermione "you have no idea what you are talking about"

Ron "what do you mean"

Hermione "it not any of your business"

Ron "you need to tell me what what going on with you"

Hermione "you need to stop worrying about me"

Seamus "Ron will you shut up"

soon the feast was over Mcgonagall got up

Mcgonagall "prefects show the first year to there houses head boy and girl with me"

Draco and Hermione walk over to Mcgonagall

Mcgonagall "follow me"

they did and as soon as no one could see them Draco grab Hermione hand she look over a he was smiling she relax

soon they were are at there new dorm it was close to the great hall

Mcgonagall "you guys get to pick and change the password as you wish"

Hermione "that will be nice"

Mcgonagall "i will leave you two now enjoy the school year"

Draco "thank you"

the dromedary was nice it had a nice big had a nice sitting area and a kitchen and a huge bath

only one bedroom with a big bed in it it was all on one floor

Draco "this is nice"

as he sat on the leather sofa Hermione sat to he pull her closer

Draco "i think we will have a problem with Ron"

Hermione "i know he is he think I'm his girlfriend"

Draco "that not going to happen"

he kiss her on the head she cuddle up to him lets go to bed we got big day tomorrow

they head to the bedroom

Hermione "this looks like your room"

Draco "are you okay with that"

Hermione "yes"

they got there pajamas and lay down on the bed

* * *

the next they sat at there own house table and read throw the class she show Ginny she had some of the some classes just different times and days

Ginny "I'm going to grab my book"

Hermione "okay see you later"

Ron "what classes are you taking"

Hermione hand it to him

it read

Hermione Granger

Monday

9:00 am to 11:00am Transfiguration

1:00pm to 3:00pm Chrams

Tuesday

9:00 am to 11:00am Astronomy

1:00 pm to 3:00pm Herbology

Wednesday

9:00 am to 11:00am study of ancient runes

1:00 pm to 3:00 pm care of magical creatures

Thursday

9:00 am to 10 history of magic

11:00 am to 12:00 meet with Mcgonagall

1:00 pm to 3:00pm potion

Friday

9:00 to 11:00am Arithmancy

Ron "dose any one have Defence of dark arts"

everyone said no

Hermione "i will ask Mcgonagall when I meet with her on Thursday but I need to get my books for the

day"

Ron "okay see you around"

she got up so did Draco he catches up with her

Draco "you happy with the classes ?

Hermione "yes but Ron got me think about something"

Draco "what'

Hermione "there no defence against the dark arts"

Draco "oh that odd maybe it got something to do with the war"

they got to the dorm I the look at each other classes Draco was

it read

Draco

Monday

9:00 am to 11:00am Transfiguration

1:00pm to 3:00pm Chrams

Tuesday

9:00 am to 11:00am Astronomy

1:00 pm to 3:00pm Herbology

Wednesday

9:00 am to 11:00am study of ancient runes

1:00 pm to 3:00 pm care of magical creatures

Thursday

9:00 am to 10 history of magic

11:00 am to 12:00 meet with Mcgonagall

1:00 pm to 3:00pm potion

Friday

9:00 to 11:00am Divination

Draco "we have almost all the some classes

Hermione "i have a feeling it going to be long year"

Draco "let get the book we need"

okay they got the book and left for classes


	13. Chapter 13

**hello to my follower I'm glad you like my story I made a facebook page to keep you updated with everything look up poppywolf32 if you cant find pm and i will send you a link**

* * *

Chapter 13

the next couple of day they try to get a routine down but it was hard with everyone asking why they did

not have no Defence of dark arts it was time to ask Mcgonagall

they both walk in the office and Mcgonagall was sitting there

Mcgonagall "please sit"

they did

Mcgonagall "how are thing going"

Hermione "good but all the kids have one question"

Mcgonagall "what is that"

Hermione "why is there no Defence of the dark art?

Mcgonagall "well that because the ministry is help me find a new teacher and we both think after last

year we need a break from it there a lot of death and feeling of lost so we think it for the

best for now but I would like you to ask potter to teach the other kids what he know"

Draco "that make a lot since"

Hermione "now is there anything we need to know"

Mcgonagall "yes you two are in charge of the Halloween party this year"

Draco "that sound fun"

Hermione "we can meet with the prefects Saturday "

Mcgonagall "that is it for now"

they both said good day and then walk out

Draco "lets go eat then grab the book for potion"

Hermione "sound good after potions I need to go the library after class"

Draco "okay I got quidditch practices after potion"

Hermione "okay"

they walk in the great hall together she sat with Neville and Ginny

Neville "how was it with Mcgonagall"

Hermione "good"

Ginny "did you find out why we don't have a defence class"

Hermione "yes they still looking for a teacher"

Neville "maybe they should do a different class"

Ginny "like what"

Neville "dark creature"

Hermione "that a good idea I will let Mcgonagall know next week"

Neville "really"

Hermione "yes oh we have a meeting Saturday to over stuff"

Neville "with the other prefects"

Ginny "what time"

Hermione "not sure I will get the time to you guys tomorrow and the place"

Neville "you want to walk with me to potion"

Hermione "sure is Slughorn still teaching that class"

Neville "yes"

they got up and walk to

Neville "so what did you and Ginny do this summer"

Hermione "i will tell you when I'm ready if that okay"

Neville "okay'

In class

Slughorn "Now I got your partner all ready sign for you today we will learn the potion of polyjuice

potion and making it in a month you can make here or in your dorms"

the next hour was Slughorn talk about the potion and how it can be easily messed up then he finish and Hermione was partner with Draco

they walk out together when she was going to ask him where he want to make it Ron run up to them

Ron grab Hermione hand she turn and said

Hermione "let go"

Ron let go

Ron "did you find anything out"

Hermione "yes"

Ron "So why"

Hermione "no teacher"

Draco "now me and Granger have thing we need to talk about"

Ron "you better not bully her I will hex you"

Draco "i think Granger can take care of herself"

Hermione "please leave us a alone"

Draco "yes we have to do some work today"

Ron left in a huff

Hermione as they are walking they talk about

Draco "we can make in the dorm it easy for me to make it"

Hermione " me to I made in second year"

Draco "why"

Hermione "long story"

Draco "did you think I was the heir"

Hermione "yes"

Draco "that fine"

they got to the dorm

Draco "i will start the lecewing flies"

Hermione "that takes 21 day"

Draco "i know I made polyjucie my 6 year"

Hermione "oh"

Draco started the lecewing Hermione got and book and sat at a desk and started study Draco walk over to her

Draco "do you want me to make something here for dinner or do you want me to make something

here"

Hermione "here I have lot to do I feel a little behind"

Draco "want got to do I drop half the classes"

Hermione " a paper on gamps law and charm I got a paper on when charm go wrong those are the

only paper I got"

Draco "what would you want eat"

Hermione "something easy to make"

so Draco made some beef ravioli with a cheese sauce on out they sat at a dinning room table they had

Draco made up the table when he was done he walk over to Hermione tapped her on the shoulder

Draco "dinner done"

Hermione "oh I would have help with the table"

Draco "it okay when we get close to newt we may only have sandwich"

Hermione "your right so do you have any paper"

Draco "just the charm , transfigartion but im going to work on them tomorrow I don't have any

classes tomorrow do you have any classes tomorrow"

Hermione "just arthmany in the morning"

Draco " I have quidditch practices tomorrow after noon"

Hermione "i will be in the library work on my Runes classes"

Draco "okay"

Hermione "this is really good"

soon they were done and went to bed

* * *

 **i dont own harry potter**


	14. Chapter 14

Head boy a girl

Chapter 14

the next day Friday in the living area

Draco " I have practice in the afternoon"

Hermione "That fine I'm going to the library after class I may stop by a grab some thing"

Draco " will you be back for dinner"

Hermione " I will try but if I'm not back come get me I lose time there"

Draco " I will"

Hermione give Draco a peck on the cheek and walk out

Later that day

Hermione finish with her study early a both her paper and the new work she had she was going to start tomorrow and she walk in the dorm and Draco was still out she went to the bath she add oils to rose and jasmine and chary sage a nice warm one the bath was big

Draco came back and want a bath so he went in the bathroom he get undressed and he hear something

Hermione "good after noon"

He look around and see her in the water and smiles he swim over to her give her a hug she hug him back as they tight the hug she look up he kisses her and then they hear a knock on the door

Hermione "did you put pass word on the door"

Draco "no I thought you did that"

Hermione "no I did not"

Draco left his hand up a in a second his wand was in his hand next thing they hear was someone was in there dorm Draco tell her to be quite she nods but look worried

in a whisper

Draco "stay behind me"

Hermione "okay I a little scared"

Draco "I know just know I'm her to keep you safe"

he turn to the door which is close and Hermione put her arm around Draco wrist and tight the door knob is turning Draco as his wand at the ready the door opens Ron walk in

Draco in yelling voice

Draco "what are you doing"

Ron yelling back

Ron "I'M LOOKING FOR HERMIONE"

Draco "you found her know please leave"

Ron "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ARE MINE"

Draco looks at Hermione

Hermione "I'm not yours and Draco did not know I was in here until he got in"

Ron "GET OUT OF THE BATH NOW"

Hermione "no"

tight her arm a around Draco

Draco "leave know before I give you a month of detention"

Ron raise his wand and so did Draco but Ron left they hear the door

Hermione "is he gone"

Draco turn and look a her she hug a him and the stay there for a few second Draco pulled a way

Draco "get dressed and I will take a quick bath but you stay in here so if he not gone your safe"

Hermione "i never seen him like that"

Draco "are you okay"

she look up at him with sad eyes

Hermione "i will be fine"

When Draco was done they walk out together Ron was no where to be found they sat on the sofa

and relaxed Hermione just lean on his chest

Draco "we should lock that door"

Hermione "maybe put it so only the people who can get in is the prefects and the professors"

Draco "that sound good"

he left his hand and wave his wand

Draco "done and prefects are come here tomorrow at noon for lunch"

Hermione "is that the meeting time"

they choose to eat in that night a fall asleep early

The Next day at noon

all the prefects and both Hermione and Draco

Draco "please sit"

then sandwich appeard and some sids

Hermione "we asked about the no defense agaisnt the dark art tacher and she said she like harry to do it"

Draco "there was a lot of death last year so you dont have to if you dont want to"

they all nodded

Neville "you going to ask him"

Hermione "you guys can talk about who you want to tell and tell us at the not meeting"

Draco "we are in charge of hellween party"

Hermione "who would like to do what or would you like to think about"

Padma "think about"

Draco "okay we will meet next week at the sometime"

everone grab a sandwich and left


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own harry potter**

 **Chapter 15**

The next day they were sitting at the fire with Draco arm a around Hermione and ask

Draco "want will we do about ron I don't like how he is acting around you"

Hermione "I don't know"

Draco "maybe we should tell them"

Hermione "I think he would blow up when he find out"

Draco "you are right"

Hermione rub her head against Draco chest next thing he know she was kissing him and she rub chest

Draco " do you want to go to the bed room"

Hermione " let's go to the bath"

Draco " fine with me"

Hermione took his hand to the bath they got naked and got in and had sex

Later that day they where get read for dinner

Hermione "do you want to go to the great hall or eat in?

Draco "let's go to the great hall"

Hermione "okay"

In the great hall

Neville came up to them

Neville "I talk to Harry he said he would have some questions for you"

Hermione "okay I will come sit with you"

Draco " see you later"

Hermione and Neville walk to the table together

Harry " hi Hermione"

Hermione "hi Harry"

Harry "do you know how many people I would be teaching?

Hermione " I do not we can ask if we can have a sign up sheet or something"

Harry " that would be great"

They all talk Hermione seen ron talk to some one but did not know who

The next week

Draco and Hermione keep up on there study help each other when they needed it and studying in the library and go most day with her on Thursday they had there meeting with Professor McGonagall

Professor McGonagall " how is everything thing going"

Hermione " great Harry said he want to know how many people he would be teaching"

Professor McGonagall " oh good that will not be a problem I do a sign up sheet outside

The great hall and how is the Halloween party came on"

Draco " we talk about with the other"

Professor McGonagall "good there one more thing the ministry is going to put

Umbridge on trail for the thing she did here so I want

You to ask every one that was here at that time what she did to them

Hermione " okay that going to be a lot of work that"

Professor McGonagall " her trail start at the end of school"

Draco "okay so we have to ask everyone that was here the year"

Professor McGonagall "yes"

Hermione "can we get a list"

Professor McGonagall "yes which house would you like to start with"

Hermione "I don't know but I know some people we can start with"

Draco "can we have help from the prefects"

Professor McGonagall "yes you may"

Hermione "anything else"

Professor McGonagall "no I will see you two later"

When they walk out

Draco "that's going to be a big tasks"

Hermione "was anyone in your house hurt by her"

Draco "yes she give all a special class on how to sever the dark lord"

Hermione "what"

Draco "we will talk about later"

Hermione "okay but I do want to know more"

Draco "don't worry I will tell you but lets go eat"

Hermione "okay"

Draco "see you later"

Hermione "see you later"

That later that night

Hermione was at one of the desks

Hermione "I need a book I will be back in a few minutes"

Draco "okay love you be back so we can get a early night"

She give him and kiss and left when she got there Ron was looking around

Ron " hi Hermione how are you"

Hermione " good how are you"

Ron " good how are thing going with Malfoy"

Hermione "good why"

Ron " because of the other night"

Hermione " we told you I don't know he was in there"

Ron "did he try anything"

Hermione "that's not any of your business but no now I have to get my book and go"

Ron " if he try anything I kill him"

Hermione " Ron we are not together"

Ron " no but we could be"

Hermione "Ron I'm not interested in you that way"

Ron " that's because your more interested in your books"

Hermione "good bye"

She turn away and got the book she need and walk back to the dorm she could hear steps behind her so she pick up the pace when she got there she opened the a quickly shut the door a took a big breath of air she seen Draco sitting on the couch in his pajama waiting for her

Draco " what's wrong"

She ran to him a he put his arm around her in a hug

Draco "you going to tell"

Hermione "Ron was in the library"

And she told him everything he said

Draco " I would like to see him try"

Hermione "why dose he think he owns me?

Draco "I don't know lets go to bed"

Hermione "do we have the meeting with perfects on Saturday"

Draco "yes let go to bed"

Hermione "I'm ready"


End file.
